Slater
'''Slater' was a vampire who was a friend of Rose and also Alice's boyfriend. Slater contacted someone on craigslist who contacted a few other people who knew Elijah. History Early life Not much is known about Slater's life before he met Damon, but it is known that he was turned in 1974. Afterwards, he went on to studying for the next few decades, earning himself 18 degrees, 3 masters, and 4 PhDs. He also made it possible to learn as much information on vampirism which is why he was a useful resource candidate to Damon. Season Two When Rose wanted to contact Klaus, she used him. When Damon "staked" Elijah, they didn't know another way to contact Klaus, so Damon and Rose looked him up. He ran a café that had large windows protected with a special UV filter that allowed vampires to stay safely behind them and not burn in the sun. Slater confirms to them that the Sun and Moon Curse supposedly placed on the Vampire and Werewolf races, respectively, can indeed by undone by unbinding the spell from the moonstone; with the only catch being whichever one of the two species succeeds at breaking their respective curse first, then their rival race would be permanently stuck with theirs. This was presumably why Elijah is trying to unbind the Sun Curse, to keep the werewolves from turning at will. Elijah came by the outside of the restaurant and threw coins to smash the window, burning several vampires. Later, Elijah compelled Slater to call Rose and tell her that the curse can be lifted by using the moonstone before compelling Slater to stab himself therefore killing himself. A few days later, , Rose and Slater's human girlfriend found his body. Rose checked out his computer and found that all of the data had been erased by Elijah, but Alice showed her that Slater kept a copy of all his files in another hard drive and they were able to find the name of Cody. Name Slater '''is of old English origin, and the meaning is "hewer of slates". Quotes : '''Slater: "When I was turned. I had 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's." : Damon: "The point?" : Slater: "Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." : - Katerina Appearances ;Season 2 * Katerina * The Sacrifice (body only) Trivia * Slater is the first vampire seen to be compelled by an original vampire. * Slater was compelled to kill himself by an original vampire. * Slater's computer password is 'Kristen Stewart' from Twilight. * Slater lived with a human girl named Alice, who hoped he would turn her into a vampire. * A character named Stevie would be a mirror of Slater, but was changed to a werewolf. * He also had 18 degrees, 3 Master's, and 4 PhD's. He lived in Richmond and has studied since 1974 when he was turned. * He was very much a TV Genius and had an answer to most questions he got asked. * Since he was a vampire, he most likely found peace or was sent into oblivion when The Other Side collapsed. Gallery Katerina15.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina2.jpg Slater1.jpg Slatera.jpg Slateralice.jpg Trevordead.jpg tve91866-20101111-1927.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists